Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger vs Tokyo Mew Mew
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: When Deep Blue is accidentally revived by the Rinjyuden and becomes their new leader, the Gekirangers must work with the Mew Mews to stop the new threat. I suck at summaries. Not sure if I'll put in pairings yet
1. NikiNiki,A fateful meeting of heroes,Nya

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm Monkeycyborgninja! I've been reading stories here for awhile now and I thought I might as well try my hand at writing. Though I doubt that there are going to be people who are fans of Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger And TMM so not many people may read this. Anyway please read and give me some tips to help me make this better, and remember flames will be deleted. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger or TMM.**

* * *

><p><strong>NikiNiki, A Fateful Meeting of Heroes, Nya<strong>

It was a beautiful day in the city of Tokyo. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and a certain wild boy was running around joyfully trying to track down the sent he was picking up while his 4 comrades followed slightly annoyed.

"Jyan, wait up!" called a girl with a yellow, long sleeve shirt with her hair up in a ponytail, she also wore odd orange and black gloves.

"Where are you going in such a rush" said a boy with similar attire but with a blue shirt.

"I smell something _michimichi houguhougu_, it's making me hungry just smelling it! Hurry hurry!" yelled the hyperactive boy, once again with identical clothing except his shirt was red. The boy then ran ahead leaving the other four behind.

"That's Jyan for you, man." Said the forth person with purple and black attire, touching his head with the back of his fist.

"He's definitely full of energy, as usual" the final person wearing white, black and orange sports ware said. The four youths proceeded to follow Jyan and finally caught up to him at a frilly, pink building with a sign that said Cafe Mew Mew on it.

"You dragged us all the way out here for a girly cafe!" one of the youths said annoyed.

"But Ken, there is _michimichi houguhougu _inside. Come on, let's go!" announced Jyan to the group but was stopped before he could he even took a step.

"Jyan, we're here to run an important errand for Miki, we don't have time for a snack." The girl scolded Jyan for such behavior.

"But Ran…" Jyan began.

"No buts, we have to get going." The blue one said who then proceeded to drag him away from the cafe.

"But _michimichi houguhougu_…let go Retsu." Jyan wined as he tried to struggle free.

"Gou nii-san, help me." Retsu pleaded to his brother, for he was having a hard time restraining Jyan.

"Man." Groaned Gou as he then began to tug Jyan, only to find out it was harder then it looked.

"A real man wouldn't eat at such a frilly place anyway, just forget it Jyan." Ken said as the helped the others hold Jyan back. Jyan was a very strong person so not even his three comrades could restrain him easily.

"This isn't going to be easy." Retsu said.

"Complaining won't help, pull through with heart." Ran encouraged as she joined in. They struggled for a good minute or two until Jyan finally accepted his fate and let them drag him away.

"_Shioshio_!" Jyan said sadly as the others dragged him away.

Meanwhile, inside the cafe, a certain red head was once again annoyed by her fellow employee.

"Mint you lazy jerk, why don't you put down that teacup and help out for a change?" She yelled at the black haired girl who wore a blue and white French maid's uniform that all the waitresses wore at the cafe (except for the varying colors of course).

"The answer to that is simple Ichigo; I always take tea at this hour." Mint answered smugly to the steaming red head.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Ichigo replied; obviously not satisfied with the answer she always gave. Just then, a green haired, glasses wearing girl came to try and calm Ichigo down.

"Ichigo there's no point in getting so mad over this." The girl said politely.

"Lettuce, doesn't it aggravate you that she never does any work around here."

"That's just the way Mint is, right. There's no point to make such a big fuss over it. I mean look at pudding, she's just playing around." Lettuce said referring to the little girl balancing plates while balancing on a ball AND serving customers all at the same time.

"Pudding's playing and doing her job, unlike some people." Ichigo remarked as she glared at Mint.

"At least I'm not always late to work because I'm off frolicking somewhere with my boyfriend now am I?" Mint replied, nonchalantly sipping her tea. Ichigos face then turned red at the undeniably true statement. About 90% of the times she has been late was because she was with her boyfriend Aoyama Masaya.

"She's right Ichigo onee-chan." Pudding said which made her even angrier.

"Oh yeah, well your…" Ichigo said trying to think of something to counter Mints statement but she couldn't.

The oldest of the waitresses, Fujiwara Zakuro, was watching the conversation from afar, being a little too mature to get involved in the childish argument.

Just then a 16 year old blond man came in and stopped the commotion to make an important announcement. "Enough everyone, we don't have time for your fighting."

"What's it to you Shirogane." Ichigo said annoyed with her boss.

"What it is, is that a new enemy as surfaced." Shirogane said in a serious tone, silencing all the girls. "We're not sure what it is though, so we need you girls to investigate. GO, TOKYO MEW MEW!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"**METAMORPHO-SIS**"

"_Zowazowa_!" Jyan suddenly said as the group walked back from their destination. The others then gave him their full attention

"What's wrong Jyan?" Asked Retsu a little concerned

"I…I don't know but, this _zowazowa_, it feels like…Rinjyuden!" Jyan announced at the others. This shocked the entire group, considering that it's been about two months since Rinjyuden was destroyed.

"That's…that's not possible." Gou said in a not so sure tone.

"That's right, there must be another explanation." Ran agreed.

"Wait," Jyan interrupted. "There's something else…could it be…_nikiniki_!" Jyan said now confusing the others.

"Well which is it, _nikiniki _or _zowazowa_?" Ken asked.

"Both, I sense a strong _nikiniki_, and a strong _zowazowa_" he replied.

"Well, the nikiniki is of no concern to us. Let's just focus on Rinjyuden." Retsu suggested.

"That's right, a dangerous _zowazowa_ is more important," Jyan complied. "Everyone, LET'S GO!" Then everyone complied and readied their henshin devices.

"TOGISUMASEI, BLADE OF THE BEAST!"

"HIBIKE, HOWL OF THE BEAST!"

"**TAGIRE, POWER OF THE BEAST!**"

"**BEAST ON!**" They shouted in unison. They then acquired colored, full body suits and helmets in a flash of light. They became the Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

"Let's go." Jyan (Gekired) said, and ran off as the others followed. Little did they know that another band of five, Tokyo Mew Mew, were heading to the same place as they were. They were headed to a wrecked parking lot, obviously the work of the _zowazowa _that Jyan had mentioned earlier. Both teams arrived at the scene at about the same time, and they were definitely surprised by what they saw; each other.

"_Zowazowa_…no, they're not."Gekired verified.

"So you're the villains who have been terrorizing the city." Mew Ichigo said, the accusation surprising the Gekirangers.

"To bring such pain to innocent people is unforgivable." Mew Mint added.

"Hey wait a second, we didn't do this, we're the good guys." Said Gekired, trying to convince them. This earned a puzzled look from the Mew Mews.

"What, you can't be the good guys, we're the good guys." Mew Pudding argued.

"**You girls are?**" All the Gekirangers said in unison, tilting their heads to the side. The girls then fainted anime style at their reaction.

"Aww, that's cute, but cute, little girls shouldn't get involved in this sort of stuff." Gekichopper said in a tone that a parent would use with a child.

"What?" Mew Ichigo said angrily.

"That's right; you should go home before the enemy shows up." Gekiyellow added in the same tone. This made the Mew Mews even angrier.

"Don't talk to us like we're babies, we've saved the world from and alien threat once you know. Don't underestimate us just because we're young girls." Mew Ichigo said, giving the Gekirangers a rough idea of their abilities, but the Gekirangers had a hard time believing that. It was then that Gekired finally noticed Mew Ichigos abnormality.

"Ohhhhhh, you have cat ears and a tail!" Jyan yelled in fascination, gaining the attention of the other Gekirangers. They also realized the ears and tail on the girl and where quite surprised by it. Now it's true that they were used to animal like humans, but what surprised them about her was that she was a cat girl, like the kind you'd find in an anime/manga. Mew Ichigo on the other hand just got more annoyed at the comment.

"S-so I have cat ears, what's it you guys?" Ichigo asked. "Who are you guys any way?" The Gekirangers then proceeded to do their signature roll call.

"This body swells with infinite energy! Unbreakable body, Gekired!

"With daily purification, polishing the heart! Honest heart, Gekiyellow!

"Techniques color this grand flower! Fantastic technique, Gekiblue!

"Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will! Iron will, Gekiviolet!

"Polishing the talent, I cut open my future! Amazing ability, Gekichopper!

"**Our blazing geki is proof of justice!** **Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger!**" The five Gekirangers posed heroically as a ten feet explosion appeared behind them for no real reason. Four of the Mew Mews sweat dropped, while Mew Pudding watched in awe.

"That was awesome na no da!" She said with excitement. "Ichigo onee-chan, we need a roll call like that!"

"Why? There just showing off! I bet they can't even fight as good they want us to believe." Ichigo said trying to smite the Gekirangers the way that they smite them.

"Well we told you who we are, so now tell us who you are Koneko-chan!" Jyan said to the cat girl. Mew Ichigo froze up at the last word. No one has ever called her that since a certain green haired alien named Kisshu left earth. Memories of the alien then flooded back into her mind, most of them involving his romantic advances toward her. She had to admit that she did miss the Cyniclon to some degree and wished he would visit at least once in a while. And that's when she remembered the teasing way Kisshu used to called her by that name. Then it hit her, the fact that Gekired addressed her in such a way meant that they still didn't take them seriously. She was then over flowing with anger and annoyance at this point, but was brought out of her thoughts by Gekired calling to her again. "Hay, Koneko-chan, aren't you going to answer?"

"That is it! Don't call me by that stupid pet name you red suited weirdo!" Ichigo screamed boiling with anger.

"If you guys are just going to treat us like kids then we're just going have to make you take us seriously!" Mint continued off Ichigos statement also annoyed by the Gekirangers attitude.

"We will show you our strength!" Mew Zakuro said, feeling confident as always. All five then proceeded to introduce themselves.

"**We five are the defenders of justice, Tokyo Mew Mew!**"

"For the future of the earth, we will be of service, Nya!" Mew Ichigo said her catchphrase cheerfully as the Mew Mews posed heroically, feminine, but heroically. The Gekirangers seemed surprised by their challenge and didn't know what to do at first. But once they saw the spirit that emanated from the Mew Mews, it got their own spirits heightened. Plus they couldn't resist the chance to test their Jyuken (beast fist) against animal girls, so they accepted.

"Man, I guess we'll just have to fight them." Gekiviolet said with his signature head tap.

"We'll show you girls the invincible power of Jyuken!" Gekiblue said, intensely determined.

"As long as we have Jyuken we'll never lose!" Gekiyellow said as confident as ever.

"Osu! My spirit it heating up!" Gekichopper said, readying his Saiblade.

"I get it, Koneko-chan tachi are the _nikiniki_! Everyone, Let's go!" Gekired announced, excitement flowing through him. The Gekirangers then charged in, as did the Mew Mews. As the two teams collided with each other, they separated into their separate battles. This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was the first chapter. Just so you know the only reason I chose to write a crossover between these two series is because they're the two series I just happen to be obsessed with right now and I had to get this story idea out of my head. Well anyways R&R.**


	2. WakiWaki, Gekijyken vs Mew project, Nya

**A/N: Chapter 2, Yay. This was actually meant to be part of the first chapter but it was too long, so I decided to just split it into two chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger or TMM.**

**WakiWaki, Gekijyuken v.s. Mew Project, Nya**

It was Gekired v.s. Mew Ichigo, Gekiblue v.s. Mew Mint, Gekiyellow v.s. Mew Pudding, Gekiviolet v.s. Mew Zakuro, and Gekichopper v.s. Mew Lettuce. But little did they know that Ichigos boyfriend Masaya, aka The Blue Knight, was only a few blocks away and closing in.

"Ichigo, please be alright." The Blue Knight said as rushed to the scene but was stopped by a flying rock being thrown at him. He quickly dodged it and look around to see who attacked him. He then heard a laugh in the shadows.

"Ha ha ha, not bad kid." Said a silhouette, who then stepped forward to reveal himself. It was a strange looking man with red and gold clothing with a white face that had red markings on it. On his fore head was some kind of statue that looked like a Mole (the animal, not the growth) "Let me guess, your reinforcements for those Mew Mews aren't you. If that's the case, then this is as far as you go. Ringi, Jyujin Jashin Hen!" To The Blue Knights surprise, the man started changing. He transformed into an odd creature with long claws and a torso that had the face of a Mole on it. The Blue braced himself for battle

"How are you?" He asked, but the creature didn't answer, he just dashed towards him and attacked.

Meanwhile, back with the Mew Mews and the Gekirangers, their battles were heating up. Lettuce was doing a pretty decent job of dodging Gekichoppers attacks, until she tried to counter attack. Gekichopper just blocked them all and found openings in them to land some hits. Lettuce then jumped back a distance and summoned her weapon.

"Lettuce Castanets!" Her Hands then began to glow and two green castanets appeared in her hands. She clacked them together and began her attack. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" A big rush of water then gushed out at Gekichopper, but he raised his Saiblade and prepared to counter attack.

"Saiblade finger, Nen Nen Dan!" He then pointed the Saiblade at Lettuce and a barrage of glowing projectiles shot out of it. They tore through the water, neutralizing the attack, and went on to hit around, and on lettuce which caused her to collapse. She was defeated.

Mew Zakuro on the other hand was having a better time fighting off Gekiviolet. Being the oldest she was better at hand to hand combat then the most of the other Mew Mews, but she believed there was no reason to drag it out any longer and summoned her weapon. A small purple rode with an energy whip coming out of it appeared in her hand.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" the yelled as she whipped it at Gekiviolet. But he then began to coat his body with shigeki and grabbed the whip with no damage to done to him. Mew Zakuro was astonished.

"Man, your better than I thought." He said as he began to pull at the whip and Zakuro, not wanting to lose her weapon, went with it. Gekiviolet took this moment to strike. "Geki Waza, Ban Ban chu!" he yelled as he elbowed Zakuro on the head which caused her to stumble back in pain. Gekiviolet then began to deliver the finisher. "Geki Waza," he then made the bell ring on his Gongchanger and covered his left fist in his shigeki. "Sho Sho Ken!" He yelled as he uppercut Zakuro causing her to fly back. She then just laid there in defeat.

Mew Pudding was actually doing really good with fighting Gekiyellow, considering she was also a kenpo user. Pudding was using her Pudding Rings to guard against Gekiyellows long baton.

"Long Baton, Shin Shin Da!" Gekiyellow yelled as her weapon extended to hit Pudding but was easily dodged by the monkey Mew. She jumped over Gekiyellows head and landed a distance from her and readied her counter attack.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding announced as her attack shot out. But to her surprise Gekiyellow dashed forward and at the last minute pole vaulted over the attack and striked Pudding with her weapon. As Pudding was recovering, Gekiyellow dismissed her Long Baton and began to charge her geki.

"GekiJyu Cheetah-ken! Geki Waza, Shun Shun Dan!" She said, and then released her geki as a yellow, robotic cheetah that struck Mew Pudding multiple times. She fell to the ground unable to continue.

Mew Mint on the other hand didn't waste any time fighting Gekiblue hand to hand and Decided to just go straight to her finisher. "Mint Arrow!" Mint yelled as a bow and arrow appeared. She then proceeded to shoot it at Gekiblue yelling "Ribbon Mint Echo!" This was to no avail as Gekiblue just either dodged them, or used his Gekitonfa to deflect them. When he saw a break in her attacks then proceeded to counter.

"Geki Waza, Mai Mai Da!" Gekiblue jumped forward and used Mints head as a stepping stone to reach the wall behind her. He then jumped off the wall and hit mint from behind with his Gekitonfa. While Mint stumbled back Gekiblue dismissed his weapons and charged his geki. "GekiJyu Jaguar-ken! Geki Waza, Ten Ten Dan!" He released his geki in the form of a blue, robotic jaguar with proceeded to somersault into Mint. Mew Mint then fell to the ground in pain. "I made it." Gekiblue said confirming is victory.

Finally Gekired and Mew Ichigo were having and intense battle of their own. Ichigo surprised herself at how well she was doing, her cat like reflexes really came in handy during the fight. Gekired was using his beloved Gekinunchaku to strike Ichigo, while she was using her Strawberry Bell to counter his strikes. Gekired was actually having fun fighting Ichigo, and surprisingly so was she. It felt more like they were sparing then actually battling. When neither of them could get the advantage over the other they decided it was time for the finisher.

"Strawberry Bell!" She said as she charged it with energy for her final attack. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She yelled as a burst of energy shot out at Gekired, who was also preparing a finisher move.

"GekiJyu Tiger-Ken! Geki Waza, Hou Hou Dan!" His Geki then lunged at her in form of a red, robotic tiger and collided with her attack. The two grappled for a second with their attacks equally matched. "Koneko-chan," Gekired said to his opponent, "I…I'm not going to lose…my Gekijyuken is…_WAKIWAKI_!" at the last word his Hou Hou Dan broke through her Strawberry Surprise and landed on Ichigo causing her to fall to the ground. And with that it was official, Tokyo Mew Mew was defeated.

"WE DID IT!" Gekired yelled excitedly. "We won, we won. We're _wakiwaki_, Were all _wakiwaki_!" as Jyan announced that, the Mew Mews felt a little ashamed that they lost. "Hey, Koneko-chan," Gekired said. Ichigo looked up with anger in her eyes assuming that he was going to gloat. "That strawberry thing you did was _wakiwaki_!" This statement received a puzzled look from all the Mew Mews. The statement confused them, considering they didn't know what _wakiwaki_ meant.

"He's right, you girls did much better than I thought you would." Gekiviolet complimented.

"Yah, I could tell you put a lot of heart into your attacks." Gekiyellow pointed out.

"Osu, that's what I call girl power." Gekichopper added.

"Your technique could use a little work, but good job all the same." Gekiblue complimented. The girls put smiles on their faces as they accepted the praise. Even in defeat they got the respect they were fighting for. The Gekirangers then helped their opponents to their feet.

"Koneko-chan that fight with you was _wakiwaki_!" Gekired said to Mew Ichigo who was still confused by his made up word.

"_Wakiwaki_, what's that?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"That's his way of saying he likes your fighting, and that it got him excited." Gekiyellow clarified.

"And he's right you girls have a lot of spirit." Gekichopper added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well if that's the case, then I guess Gekijyuken is pretty _wakiwaki_ as well." Mew Ichigo said returning the compliment, which everyone could tell made Gekired very happy.

"Yah, _wakiwaki_! We're both _wakiwaki_!" Gekired repeated happily raising both his hands up in the air. The Mew Mews and the other Gekirangers couldn't help but giggle at his childish act. But this mutual happiness couldn't last forever. "…_Zowazowa_." He said ceasing the others laughter. At that moment a small explosion was heard and The Blue Knight came crashing into the parking lot. He then landed on the ground motionless.

"Aoyama-kun!" Mew Ichigo yelled and ran with the others to help the young warrior. The creature that did this to him then stepped out of the shadows to greet the ten heroes.

"**Rinjyuden!**" The Gekirangers said in unison as they identified the enemy.

**A/N: There you have it, Ch 2. Next chapter will have a Jyuken Gattai in it. R&R please.**


	3. ZowaZowa, Rinjyuden Returns, Nya

**A/N: Chapter 3, the rest of the chapters are probably just gonna get longer from here. Disclaimer: I don't own Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger or TMM.**

* * *

><p><strong>ZowaZowa, Rinjyuden Returns, Nya<strong>

The Gekirangers were confused to say the least. To think that some of the Rinjyuden still existed and that they would start causing havoc again. The Mew Mews were just as confused but for a different reason. Because they had no idea what Rinjyuden was, they thought the man before them was an alien of some kind. After a moment of silence Mew Ichigo went on to question the opponent.

"Are you the one who did this to Aoyama-kun," Ichigo asked feeling both angry at the man and worried about her wounded boyfriend. "Are you a chimera animal or something!" this comment seemed to irritate the man as answered in an angry tone.

"Don't you compare me to those feeble, primitive creatures you used to fight against!" The man replied. This sort of puzzled the Mew Mews, because if he wasn't a Chimera Animal, definitely not a Cyniclon, then how did he know about them.

"Well then what are you, some kind of alien or mutant?" Mew Mint said wanting to know what exactly they were dealing with.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Rinjyu Mole ken user, Ramogu*."Ramogu said as he posed kung fu style. "Cower in fear at the newly revived Rinjyuden!" he continued.

"Rinjyuden, what's that?" Mew Zakuro asked trying to clarify the situation more.

"So you're the_ zowazowa_ that did this!" Gekired said using another one of his made up words.

"I'm going to guess that _zowazowa _means that their bad guys na no da." Mew Pudding said pretty confident in her deduction.

"That's absolutely right," Gekiviolet said to the Mew Mews. "The Rinjyuden are a group of evil Jyuken users who cause pain and suffering just so they can become stronger." He explained. The Mew Mews were shocked by what they heard. What the Cyniclons did couldn't even compare to what the Rinjyuden was doing. At least the Cyniclons where trying to help their people, but the Rinjyuden caused others to suffer for their own personal gain.

"That's…unforgivable!" Ichigo announced. "Not only did you hurt Aoyama-kun, but you hurt other innocent people just for the sake of strength! That's totally unforgivable!" she said preparing to fight the Rinrinshi. Ramogu however just laughed at her statement.

"Ha, if you couldn't even defeat those Gekijyuken brats then what makes you think that you can take me?" He said mocking them. "Even that long eared brat was no match for me." This fact caused doubt in all the Mew Mews minds. The Blue Knight was a very powerful fighter that even saved their butts on occasion. If he couldn't defeat them they probably couldn't either.

"Shut up!" Gekired said bringing the girls out of their thoughts. "You obviously don't know what we're all capable of. Gekijyuken and Tokyo Mew Mew are both _wakiwaki_!" He said trying to both intimidate Ramogu and encourage the Mew Mews.

"That's right, as long we fight for justice we will always win!" Gekiyellow said emphasizing Gekireds point.

"Osu, prepare yourself Rinjyuden!" Gekichopper said readying to battle the Rinrinshi.

"You guys will fight too right?" Gekiblue asked the Mew Mews noticing the doubt they had before. After a second of thinking the Mew Mews nodded their heads in agreement and prepared for battle.

"Alright, everyone let's go!" Gekired announced to which all everyone complied and charged at the foe. Unfortunately Ramogu had the right to be cocky, as they fought he blocked and dodged all of their strikes and landing all of his hits. It also didn't help that the Gekirangers and the Mew Mews were tired from fighting each other also Ramogu was powered up from all the screams he collected. After grappling with them for a while Ramogu decided to try another method.

"This is getting a bit boring. Its time I finished this." He said reading an attack. "Ringi, Hageshii Daichi Yurasu (violent earth shake)!" As he said this he stomped on the ground and a shock was sent out at the two teams and they were badly damaged. They all fell to the ground and the Mew Mews reverted back to their original forms, not able to hold up the transformation. "Ha ha ha, how do you like that. I'm able to transfer my Rinki into stones and freely control them." Ramogu gloated. "This plan really was pure genius." Ramogu said alarming the Gekirangers.

"P-plan, what plan?" Gekiyellow asked struggling to stand. Ramogu then went on to explain.

"You see I caused this destruction not only to gain power but to lure you guys here, as well as these Tokyo Mew Mew brats the master informed me about, why he views them as a threat I'll never know." This caught the girls' attention. Why would his master have info on them? They never fought the Rinjyuden before so there's no reason for them to even know the Mew Mews, right? Ramogu then continued his explanation. "I would have destroyed you when you first arrived but then I saw how your bickering lead to a fight and I thought I might as well let you tire each other out to make it easier to finish you all off." The Mew Mews then felt ashamed at challenging the Gekirangers, as were the Gekirangers ashamed of accepting. "I was also ordered not to let that hero wanna be interfere, and if I could, make him watch your destruction." He said referring to Masaya who was lying on the ground unconscious. This made Ichigo angry beyond belief, but she didn't have the energy to fight anymore. She looked over at Masaya feeling hopeless and even afraid, this could be the end. "Well I have delayed your demise long enough," he said after a moment. "Farewell Gekirangers and Tokyo Mew Mew! Ringi, Maruchi Ishi Renda (Multi stone barrage)!" Ramogu transferred his Rinki into the surrounding stones, suspended them in mid air and threw them at the young heroes. The rocks alone were dangerous, but being infused with Rinki doubled their lethalness. As the stones closed in, the Mew Mews could only wait for the impact.

"Saiblade Cutter!" Said Gekichopper as he sliced away at the stones with his Saiblade that now had a sharp cutting edge. The rest of the Gekirangers then joined him to shield the Mew Mews from anymore harm, even though they had a considerable amount of damage as well.

"We'll take it from here." Gekiblue said to the girls

"You girls just hang tight, this will be over soon." Gekiyellow added to reassure them.

"Koneko-chan, take care of your fallen comrade. We'll defeat the _zowazowa_." Gekired said to Ichigo, 'fallen comrade' referring to Masaya. Ichigo then glanced at Masaya seeing he was still unconscious and needed protection.

"OK, we'll leave him to you." She said to Gekired who nodded in understanding. He then turned to face the enemy.

"You bastard, I'm not going to let you make anyone _mesomeso_ (cry or sob) anymore!" Gekired said angrily at Ramogu. "**Super Geki Claw!**" He said at the same time as the other two core Gekirangers as a claw like device appeared in each of their hands. "**SUPER BEAST ON!**" As they said this their claw weapon extended and their suits changed to become primarily white, with vents on the back and sides of the torso that produced their Kageki. They became the Super Gekirangers. The Mew Mews watched in awe at the transformation, especially Pudding who couldn't even sit still. Ramogu on the other hand just scoffed.

"Stop trying to act all cool with your fancy new suits, you're still no match for me." He said preparing to attack. "Ringi, Hageshii Daichi Yurasu!" He then stomped the ground and sent his shock wave of Rinki again but this time the Gekirangers jumped into the air before it reached them. "What the…" Ramogu began but was interrupted by Gekiviolets attack.

"Geki Waza, Ban Ban Chu!" he elbowed Ramogu in the head and kicked him back to the wall. Ramogu recovered and was not happy

"Why you little…Ringi, Dai Berugu Sumasshu (Great Mountain Smash)!" He injected his Rinki into the ground and brought up a giant boulder over head and dropped it down, hoping to crush Gekiviolet. But then Gekichopper jumped on Gekiviolets shoulders and jumped up to the boulder, Saiblade in hand.

"Geki Waza, Sen Sen Zan!" Gekichopper unleashed multiple slashes on the boulder and ripped right through it. He then landed his last few slashes on Ramogu, who nearly lost his balance at the force of the attack. Ramogu lost all of his composure and charged at Gekichopper but he just jumped out of the way to reveal the Super Gekirangers being propelled by toward Ramogu by their Kageki with their Super Geki Claws out in front of them

"**Super Triple Geki!**" They all said as their claws made contacts with the Rinrinshi knocking him back a good three feet and making him fall to the ground. All the Gekirangers then gathered for the finisher. "**Geki Bazooka!**" A red, blue, and yellow cat shaped Bazooka then appeared and they aimed it at Ramogu. "**Geki Waza, Super Geki Geki Hou**!"

"Geki Waza, Gon Gon Ken!" Gou said as his started to glow with his Shigeki.

"Saiblade Finger, Chou Nen Nen Dan!" Gekichopper said as a large projectile appeared on his weapon.

"**Geki Goitsu!**" they all said as they let loose their attacks and had them fuse together as one giant blast of energy. It made contact with Ramogu and caused a massive explosion. The Gekirangers then did a quick victory pose and then went to check on the Mew Mews. The girls seemed ok, but Masaya was still knocked out. Ichigo looked worriedly at the unconscious boy in her arms, hoping he was alright.

"Koneko-chan is your friend alright." Gekired asked concerned. Ichigo looked up to answer but was distracted by the sight of Ramogu getting back up.

"Guys look, he's getting up!" She said alarmed. The whole group looked back at the Rinrinshi, amazed that he survived that blow.

"You haven't defeated me, not yet!" He said enrage. "Ringi, Jashin Goten Hen!" Ramogu then grew to the size of a skyscraper and began to stomp around the city. "I will now show you my true power!" The Mew Mews just jaw dropped and stared at the giant.

"N-now that's a b-b-big mole!" Lettuce said in a really worried tone.

"How are you supposed to fight that?" Mint said unsure if they actually could.

"Don't you worry," Gekiviolet said. "We still have some tricks up our sleeve."

"That's right. Retsu, Ran, let's use GekiFire." Gekired said to his companions who quickly agreed.

"**Geki Waza, Jyuken Gattai!**" The Super Gekirangers and Gekiviolet said as they disappeared into their Geki which took the form of a gorilla, a penguin, and a gazelle, all robotic. Gekiviolets Geki formed three robots; a wolf, a tiger, and a jaguar. The Mew Mews looked in awe as the Gekibeasts transformed and combined to form two giant fighting robots.

"**GekiFire, burning up!**" the Super Gekirangers said in their giant robot.

"GekiTohjaWolf, burning up!" Gekiviolet said in his own robot. The others were back on the ground watching the spectacle.

"**Amazing.**" Four of the girls said at once.

"IT'S A GIANT ROBOT BATTLE NA NO DA!" Pudding said enthusiastically, earning an anime faint from all the others. Back with the robots GekiFire and GekiTohjaWolf were battling Ramogu without any side getting the upper hand. That is until Ramogu used another Ringi.

"Eat this you Gekijyuken brats! Ringi, Daichi Yokoana Da (Earth tunnel strike)!" Ramogu then burrowed into the ground and popping up in multiple places striking the two giants. They couldn't keep up and knocked into each other trying to. "Ha ha ha, didn't I say you were no match for me!" He gloated as the Gekirangers struggled to get up.

"I guess that's my cue." Gekichopper said replacing his Saiblade with a small katana like sword. "Come, SaiDain!" as he said this, a large white robot rhino appeared out of nowhere and Gekichopper jumped on it. "Osu, let's do this. Jyuken Henkei!" He announced as SaiDain began to transform into a knight like robot with a blue shield and a sword made from the horn of the rhino. "SaiDaiOh, Kenzan!" SaiDaiOh went up to Ramogu but he just laughed again. "Ha ha ha, so what if there's another one, you still can't defeat my Ringi." He said as he burrowed back into the ground.

"Oh can't I," Gekichopper said, obviously having a plan in mind. "Geki Waza, SaiDai Bakuren!" SaiDaiOh then stuck his sword in the ground and left a trail of explosions which forced Ramogu out into the open. "Now you have nowhere to hide!" He said as SaiDaiOh slashed him with is sword pushing him back to be round housed by GekiTohjaWolf.

"Why you little…" he said angrily but was interrupted by GekiFire punching the hell out of him.

"Everyone, Let's finish this!" Gekired said to others, who knew exactly what he meant.

"**Jyuken Gattai!**" All the Gekirangers said in unison as all the Gekibeasts combined into one. All the other transformations where canceled, Gekitiger and Gekijaguar were dismissed, and they all began to combine. Gekigorilla (still transformed) fused onto SaiDains back and Gekiwolf was riding on its head. Meanwhile Gekigazelle and Gekipenguin were following on the sides of gigantic rhino, the transformation was complete. "**SaiDaiGekiFire, burning up!**" The Mew Mews were blown over by the grand giant before them, even pudding was speechless. They watched as SaiDaiGekiFire began the finisher.

"W-wait, w-w-what are you…" Ramogu began but couldn't finish before the Gekirangers attacked.

"**Geki Waza, Fire SaiDai Totsugeki!**" Gekipenguin, Gekigazelle, and Gekiwolf then rammed themselves at Ramogu, then SaiDain lifted him up with his massive horn for Gekigorilla to slam him with Geki charged punches. Ramogu then fell to the ground and said his last words.

"I…I was defeated…forgive me…Deep Blue-samaaaa!" he then turned to stone and exploded in a purple smoke (just like all Rinrinshis do when they're defeated). SaiDaiGekiFire then did a victory pose.

"**SaiDaiGekiFire, win!**" The Gekirangers then dismissed their Gekibeasts and returned to where the Mew Mews where.

"We did it, we're great!_ Wakiwaki _always beats _zowazowa_!" Gekired said as he turned to the girls and was surprised by what he saw. They all had shocked and horrified faces due to what Ramogu said before he died. Could it possibly be true that their old arch enemy, Deep Blue, could be back and working with the Rinjyuden?

"Hey, Koneko-chan, are you alright." Gekired said bringing Ichigo out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no not at all, we're just…worried about Aoyama-kun that's all." Ichigo said trying not to worry the Gekirangers.

"Anyway thanks for helping us out uh…come to think of it we don't even know your names." Lettuce said politely. The Gekirangers then unmorphed and introduced themselves.

"My name is Jyan, Kandou Jyan, I'm a tiger boy." Jyan said proudly.

"My name is Uzaki Ran." Ran said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Fukami Retsu, pleased to meet you." Retsu said bowing politely.

"Greetings, I'm his brother, Fukami Gou." Gou said.

"Osu, I'm Hisatsu Ken, nice to meet you." Ken said cheerfully.

"What about you girls, what are your names." Jyan asked eager to know. The Mew Mews then introduced themselves.

"My name is Momomiya Ichigo, I-CHI-GO, got it."Ichigo said, still annoyed with the nickname he kept called her by. But Jyan, of course, didn't get the hint.

"I'm Fong Pudding na no da." Pudding said as the balanced plates she brought out of nowhere.

"Pleased to meet you all, I'm Aizawa Mint." Mint said, curtsying as royalty would.

"I'm Midorikawa Lettuce, thanks again for your assistance." Lettuce said in a polite tone.

"You can just call me Zakuro." Zakuro said not wanting to give out her full name, worried they might recognize her. The Gekirangers and the Mew Mews were now officially acquainted with each other. Just then Ichigos pendent began to ring.

"Everyone, are you alright," A voice came from the pendent. "Did you find the new enemy?"

"Yeah Shirogane, we did," Ichigo replied to her boss. "But not only did we find a new enemy, we found some new allies too."

"New allies?" Shirogane said confused.

"Yeah, the Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger na no da!" Pudding said excitedly grabbing Ichigos arm to talk into the pendent.

"Anyway Shirogane, Aoyama-kun has been hurt and he needs medical attention!" Ichigo said worried about her boyfriend.

"OK, bring him back to HQ," He said to the girls from the pendent. "And bring the Gekirangers as well." He added. The girls were confused by this.

"**The Gekirangers?**" the girls all questioned at once.

"**Us?**" The Gekirangers also questioned.

"Yes," Shirogane said sounding serious. "There's something we need to discuss with them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurray for Jyuken Gattai! Next chapter coming soon**


	4. UjaUja, A Common Enemy, Nya

**A/N: This chapter will basically be a chance get some plot themes in, there won't be any action ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger or TMM.**

* * *

><p><strong>UjaUja, A Common Enemy, Nya<strong>

With the Rinrinshi defeated and the Mew Mews and Gekirangers on good terms, the two teams headed to the Mew Mews HQ. Jyan was carrying the injured Masaya on his back on Ichigos request. When they finally arrived the Gekirangers were surprised by the building that stood in front of them

"This is your HQ?" Gou said as he looked at the same frilly building Jyan lead them to not too long ago.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Mint said a little annoyed at the remark.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, Café Mew Mew. How did we miss that?" Retsu said slightly ashamed at himself for not noticing the obvious connection.

"Come to think of it no one has ever noticed it before na no da." Pudding said contemplating the subject.

"This is quite the coincidence." Ran was the only one to say what the rest of her comrades where thinking. Jyan of course was too excited (and hungry) to care.

"Who cares? We're back at the _michimichi houguhougu_ place. It smells just as good as before, let's go!" Jyan said as he dashed towards the door of the café.

"Hey, slow down!" Ichigo said running after him.

"You can't just barge in like that." Lettuce said following Ichigo.

"Man, what are we going to do with him?" Gou said as the others proceeded to follow Jyan into Café Mew Mew. Jyan burst through the door and marveled at all the bright pink and red colors that decorated the walls. Jyan then spotted a display for all the various cakes they sold there. He carefully put the boy he was carrying down on a vacant chair and rushed to where the cakes were. Jyan admired all the treats for their appearance and sent, imagining how they would taste and wishing he could just take one. The rest of the gang then ran in to see Jyan at the display, practically licking the glass. But before they could say anything a man with long, brown hair put in a ponytail came to the counter.

"May I help you sir?" The man said to the hungry tiger boy.

"Yeah, how much is the _michimichi houguhougu_? How much?" Jyan said getting all up in the man's face.

"Jyan, don't be so rude." Retsu said grabbing Jyan by his caller.

"Sir, please excuse his behavior." Ran said bowing respectively.

"It's no problem at all." The man said. "You must all be the Gekirangers, I've heard so much about you. My name is Akasaka Keiichiro, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Keiichiro said to the youths. The Gekirangers where surprised that he had heard of them, considering the Mew Mews hadn't before today.

"Akasaka-san, Aoyama-kun needs help." Ichigo interrupted referring to her injured boyfriend.

"Right, I'll get right to him, meanwhile Ryou is waiting for you all in the basement, please go." Keiichiro urged the two teams, but Jyan was still wondering about the cakes.

"Eh, but what about my snack." Jyan wined which earned a sweat drop from everyone.

"Don't worry, after we take care of business you all can have anything you want form the store, free of charge, as a thank you for your assistance." Keiichiro said. Jyan then brightened up.

"Really, HURRAY! In that case let's get going!" He said running off to find the basement.

"What a Neanderthal." Mint said annoyed with the boy's antics.

"He is pretty strange to say the least." Zakuro said agreeing with her fangirl, which made her very happy. At that moment Jyan came back up with a confused look on his face.

"Umm, where's the basement?" Jyan asked. The others fainted anime style at his dim witted act.

"I'll show where it is, just follow me." Ichigo said as she began to lead Jyan to the basement.

"Thanks Koneko-chan." Jyan said happily to the cat girl.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Ichigo yelled getting a little tiered of the nickname. Regardless she led the others to the basement which was much different than the main building. She opened the door to reveal a large room, mostly empty, with a large screen embedded into the wall. On that screen was a lot of data that really didn't make sense to any of the youths. Sitting at a desk with on the computer was Ryou Shirogane; next to him was a familiar face for the Gekirangers.

"Ah, everyone's here, now we can get started." said the black haired women.

"**Miki?**" the Gekirangers said in surprise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a mountain far away from the city, a newly rebuilt Rinjyuden hall stood with a man in a black hooded coat standing at the entrance to the throne room (<strong>AN: I forget what it's called**).

"Ringi, Rinzai." The hooded figure said as he was producing a large amount of Rinki. Suddenly a bunch of odd looking beings called Rinshis sprung up from the ground and faced their new master.

"Master," a Rinrinshi said kneeling respectively. He had a statue on his head that resembled a badger. "I just received word that Ramogu was defeated. Not very surprising if you ask me." He said in a tone that showed just how much he really believed his fellow Rinrinshi could accomplish the task he was given.

"Namuji," the hooded man said slightly annoyed. "Who exactly defeated him?" he asked wanting to know which team it was.

"It was the Gekirangers sir," Namuji replied. "I told you they were a nuisance. We really should focus all our attention on eliminating them rather than those Tokyo Mew Mew weaklings you told me abo…"

"Silence!" the man said punching the wall clearly enraged. "Those 'weaklings' must be eliminated. Don't ever question me ever again." He said a little more calmly.

"I am merely saying we should focus on those that would hinder our plans." Namuji said wondering why his master saw the Mew Mews as such a threat.

"This isn't about our plans Namuji," He said as he removed his hood to reveal pale skin, long black hair, and red menacing eyes. "It's about getting them back for what they did to me." He said with anger burning in his eyes so much that his mere gaze burned right threw the Rinrinshi. Namuji then stood quiet and kneeled in respect to his master.

"Forgive me, I will never go against your will again, Deep Blue-sama." He said barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p>"So you and this woman know each other?" Ichigo said wondering the same thing everyone else was.<p>

"Yeah, we met at the Dino House curry restaurant (the curry restaurant from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger) about a month or two before Mew Project began." Shirogane explained to all the youths in his presence. "We stayed in contact after that."

"Shirogane-oniichan, why don't we don't have giant robots na no da!" Pudding whined to the slightly annoyed man.

"Our Gekibeasts aren't really robots per say," Ran said to the little monkey girl. "They're actually physical manifestations of our Geki."

"Geki, what's that?" Pudding asked.

"Geki is the source of Jyukens power," Retsu interrupted. "The passionate energy that spreads when you sense your beast heart, that's called Geki. Our Gekichangers can make our Geki take physical form as Gekibeasts and we use the Geki Waza, Jyuken Gattai to form our 'fighting robots'." He said putting air quotes around the last part.

"Jyuken, hey that mole guy said something about that two. So the enemy uses Jyuken too?" Mint asked remembering what the Rinrinshi called himself.

"That's right." Jyan said popping up randomly behind Mint. "There are two kinds of Jyuken. First there is the _wakiwaki_ Gekijyuken, the kind that we practice. Then there is the _zowazowa _Rinjyuken, an evil form of Jyuken that uses the suffering of others to create Rinki, the polar opposite of Geki, to make themselves stronger." Jyan said in a tone that was more serious than the others expected from him. All the Mews listened attentively to the explanation except for Ichigo who was worrying over two things. One was whether Masaya would be ok, and the other was the possibility that Deep Blue might have returned somehow.

"Ichigo," Ryou said startling her out of her thoughts. "You've been unusually quiet over there, is there something on your mind?" he asked her knowing that she had something important to say. Ichigo looked at the other Mews for a second, all of them knowing what troubled her.

"Well," she began. "about that Rinjyuden guys…" this got the Gekirangers attention.

"Do you know something?" Gou said to the cat girl

"If it's something important then you need to share it with us." Ran said in a serious tone.

"What do you? Come on, tell us Koneko-chan!" Jyan yelled holding Ichigos shoulders.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT THE CALL ME THAT!" Ichigo snapped, for she had had it with the nickname she just couldn't seem to escape. Jyan was taken aback by this, wondering what he did wrong.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." Said a voice from beyond the door way. Then in came an orange and white cat that wore red clothing and had a triangle with him. The Mew Mews and even Ryou stared in astonishment at the odd creature that stood before them. "He even calls me, his master and legendary kensei, by the animal that I resemble." The cat said to Ichigo.

"**Master Shafu!**" Four of the Gekirangers said to their master respectively.

"Cat, so you're here too!" Jyan said to the feline, proving Shafus point.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but who are you exactly." Lettuce asked Shafu.

"He is our sensei," Retsu answered. "He is one of the seven legendary kensei, who created Gekijyuken 4000 years ago."

"**4000 YEARS AGO!**" all the girls said in unison.

"It's a cat monster na no da!" Pudding said excitedly as she jumped onto Shafu and began petting him like a house cat. Lettuce and Zakuro then pulled her off of the kensei.

"I'm so sorry about that, please forgive her." Lettuce said bowing to the apparently ancient cat. Shafu just nodded in understanding.

"So there are seven of you 'kensei'?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular, but Jyan was the one who answered.

"Yeah, there's Cat, Elephant, Bat, Shark, Gorilla, Penguin, and Gazelle." Jyan said to Ichigo. Ichigo thought for a while and then spoke

"So wait a minute, does that mean… YOU'LL NEVER STOP CALLING KONEKO-CHAN!" she yelled at Jyans face.

"Uh, what's your point?" Jyan said cocking his head to one side. At that remark Ichigo just decided to give up on the subject and slumped back into her chair. "Oh, by the way what were you going it say before, about Rinjyuden?" Jyan asked as they were interrupted before. Ichigos face then changed to a worried look. She wondered how the others would take the news. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I…I think that maybe… Deep Blue might have something to do with Rinjyuden." She said just barely loud enough for the others to hear. Ryous eyes widened at this statement, fear and shock clouding them. The Gekirangers on the other hand had no Idea what they were talking about at all.

"Deep Blue, what's that?" Ken asked wanting to know what's got everyone so nervous. Ryou got up from his seat and walked over to the nearby wall where he leaned on it worriedly.

"He was the leader of the Cyniclons," he said in a tone that had a hint of fright in it. "an alien race that originated here on earth but had to leave due to the earth's unstable condition at the time, but the planet they moved to was far worse. They returned to earth with the intentions of destroying all life on it and reclaiming it as their own." He explained.

"Oh, so the Cyniclons where your _zowazowa_, right." Jyan said thinking he understood the past situation.

"No," Ichigo said confusing the tiger boy. "I mean, not exactly. It's true the Cyniclons caused a lot of destruction, but they really did have good intentions." Ichigo said which just confused the Gekirangers even more.

"That's right." Lettuce added her head looking down. "The Cyniclons were just trying to protect their friends and family, just like we were. We were the same." Lettuce said in a tone that showed just how much empathy she had for the Cyniclons. "Deep blue was the only one that was really an enemy." She said.

"You got that right." Ryou said reentering the conversation. "It turned out Deep Blue never cared about saving his people; he just wanted to claim the earth for himself. This fact lead his three subordinates to betray him and they decided to help us instead." Ryou said to try and clarify the situation.

"I see, so the Cyniclons and the Mew Mews teamed up to fight Deep Blue and you defeated him." Retsu said certain he had the scenario right.

"That's not exactly how it went." Zakuro said. Retsu looked up at the girl in surprise.

"Yeah," Ichigo continued. "The Cyniclons risked their lives to protect us when we were down, but Deep Blue…defeated them without breaking a sweat. The only reason we won that final battle was because he…" she paused for a moment to find the right word to describe it. "Let's just say he had a handicap, and if it weren't for that we probably wouldn't have defeated him. And now, that handicap is gone." She said in a soft, fearful tone.

"What are you trying to say?" Gou asked the girl in front of him.

"What she's saying is…that it would probably take a miracle to defeat him now." Ryou said the answer striking doubt into the minds of the Gekirangers as well as the Mew Mews.

"Is-Is he really that powerful?" Ken asked, the silence he received was answer enough for him.

"Then if he's working with Rinjyuden, then maybe he's learning Jyuken as well." Ran said the thought actually making Ichigo jump in her seat. She thought just how strong the Rinjyuken user was from before. The thought of how strong Deep Blue would be if he was learning Rinjyuken made her freeze in terror.

"Ahhhh, _ujauja_!" Jyan said worriedly.

"What?" Ichigo said for the fraise he said brought her out of her thoughts.

"_Ujauja_!" Jyan repeated. "The fact that a new, powerful enemy has appeared makes me _ujauja_!" Ichigo could put together that ujauja meant that he was anxious and she couldn't blame him.

"Master, what should we do?" Retsu asked Shafu, the Kensei thought for a moment and got up from his seat.

"If this Deep Blue fellow is really training in the art of Rinjyuken, then I suggest we train as well." Shafu answered

"That's it. Just train more." Ken questioned. Shafu nodded.

"As long as we keep our spirits up and train daily to improve ourselves then we should be able to match Rinjyudens power like we did in the past." Shafu said to all his students.

"Right!" Jyan said excitedly. "All we have to do is train harder so we can catch up with that Deep Blue guy. Through training we'll become even more _wakiwaki_!" he said already starting to do some push ups on the floor. The Gekirangers all seemed to comply with Jyan and Shafu, The Mew Mews on the other hand were still anxious about the whole thing. But then as she heard their conversation Ichigo got an Idea .

"That's it! We need to become more '_wakiwaki_'!" She announced out of nowhere. This got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ichigo, what are you talking about now?" Mint said a little irritated by the way she mimicked Jyans little fraise.

"Master Shafu was it, if you would I'd like you to teach me Jyuken." She said determination in her eyes. The others were astonished by this, none of them expecting Ichigo of all people to say such a thing. Shafu was silent for a moment.

"Ichigo, are you serious?" Ryou said, but she didn't acknowledge him and just tried to persuade Shafu.

"Back when we fought the Gekirangers they were much stronger than us combat wise. I realize that trained to become that strong, unlike us who where just handed our powers. Also when we were attacked by Ramogu all I could do was cradle Aoyama-kun in my arms and watch the Gekirangers fight, I felt so helpless. This is our fight too and I don't want to be a burden to anyone. So please teach me Jyuken!" She begged as she bowed to Shafu. Her speech must have inspired the others as lettuce then got up and joined her.

"Please teach me as well." She said bowing the same way Ichigo was.

"Pudding wants to learn too na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

"I also think it would be beneficial to learn Jyuken." Zakuro said more maturely then the others.

"W-well if Zakuro-oneesama is on board then so am I." Mint said a little reluctantly. Shafu thought for a moment and turned to the Gekirangers.

"Everyone, what do you think about this?" Shafu asked his students. The Gekirangers thought for a moment and then smiled and nodded at their master.

"That settles it then," Shafu said turning back to the Mews. "Starting tomorrow you girls will officially be students at the Gekijyuken Beast Arts School." He said to them. The Mew Mews smiled and cheered inwardly at his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay the Mews are now learning Jyuken. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what will happen. R&R please.**


End file.
